This invention relates to a refilling container, and more particularly to a flexible refilling container attachable to a dispensing container, the dispensing container being both container being refilled.
Any recycling process provides many advantages. Valuable resources are conserved, while permitting reuse of materials. For example, many standard containers, used as dispensing container for use material contained therein, are very durable and capable of being refilled. With such refilling, more efficient use of resources is permitted.
However, there are many difficulties within an efficient refilling process. During the refilling, it is desired to avoid spilling as the one material is being passed from the refilling container to the dispensing container. By refilling container is meant the supply container. By dispensing container is meant the use container or the container, from which dispensing of a fluid for a direct use or a substantially immediate use is made.
The attachment of the refilling container to the dispensing container must be sufficiently secure to avoid leakage or other spilling. Also, the refilling container must be easily released from the dispensing container after such refilling is complete.
Both the releasing and the attaching steps provide a substantial opportunity for spillage. Such a spillage has an adverse effect on the recycling advantages of such a procedure. Thus, spillage must be minimized.
The release of material from the refilling container into the dispensing container prior to being inserted therein must be carefully controlled. To that end, the opening of the refilling container in order to permit the material to pass therethrough must be accomplished at the right time. The opening must also be carefully controlled.
Additional problems may occur with a fluid transfer. Such a fluid transfer is complicated in proportion to increase in viscosity of the fluid being transferred. If a fluid is viscous, it may not flow easily from a refilling container into a dispensing container.
With the opening, the attachment to the dispensing container must be accomplished swiftly in order to minimize passage of material through the opening. Such coordination is difficult, if not impossible, with the refilling containers of the prior art. To that end, great advantages can be obtained, provided the opening can be controlled while permitting provision of a flexible refilling container capable of being efficiently attached to the dispensing container.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an easily openable refilling container.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a flexible refilling container capable of being released easily from a dispensing container.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a flexible refilling container capable of minimizing spillage during the refilling process.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a flexible refilling container capable of transferring a viscous fluid.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a method for easily refilling a dispensing container.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a method, whereby a viscous fluid may be released easily from a dispensing container.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a method for applying pressure to a refilling container in order to promote transfer of fluid to a dispensing container.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a flexible container a flexible pouch having a valve assembly with mounted thereon. The valve assembly may be secured to a dispensing container in a sealed relationship with the valve assembly. Then the flexible pouch is squeezed in order to move a fluid from the flexible pouch through the valve assembly into the dispensing container. The dispensing container is thus refilled and made ready for use.